race_to_the_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Wynter
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Sasha Olivia Wynter - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Periwinkle • Star Child • Sash • Snowflake - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 17 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species 1/2 Human, 1/2 Elf - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Paragon - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Afrenzai Capital - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Randal Peyter Wynter (Grandfather) † • Julia Natalia Wynter (Gantuar) (Grandmother) † • Theodore "Blue" Julian Wynter (Father) † • Nora Patricia Wynter (Salavic) (Mother) † - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" |Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation None - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation None - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" |Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Water (Ice) - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons None - }} |} Sasha Olivia Wynter Sasha Wynter is a simple girl from the streets of Afrenzai. She lives in the loft of an old warehouse that she converted into a living space. Although it's a bit cold in winter, its a very comfortable place to live. And there is no place she would rather be as she can come and go as she pleases. The large roof of the warehouse also makes a great spot to watch the stars, which is one of her favorite things to do. She also loves walking around the streets of the city and wandered through the woods. As she doesn't have a job, she either steals food or forages for it. Sometimes she will dance with buskers on the streets and try to earn a few coins that way. She doesn't like eating meat, but will if there is nothing else available to eat. Sasha is completely fascinated with the stars and the heavens, and stays up most of the night to watch them, and because of this she sleeps for most of the day. Biography Early Life Sasha was born to Theodore "Blue" Julian Wynter and Nora Patricia Wynter on the longest day of winter. It was a easy birth and the two couldn't be more happy with their happy health little girl. She was the most curious child that ever lived, constantly going wandering which stressed her parents out to no end. There has been more than one time when her curious nature got her into a spot of trouble, such as when she got to close to a garden snake. Thankfully it wasn't poisonous and all she was left with was a good lesson learnt. Her father worked as a jewel smith which kept them off of the streets. They were poor, but they were happy. Sasha would often play with the other children on the streets of the city while her father worked and her mother helped manage the shop. Although her father was a human and her mother was an elf, which was highly frowned upon in Paragon, Nora wore a head scarf which covered her pointed ears so that she could pass of as a very pretty human. Thankfully Sasha's ear's were only a little bit tapered at the top, so she could easily pass as a human. Moving Once they had saved up enough money, the family decided to move to Aferenzai. As there was a booming market for skilled jewelers. So they packed up shop and arrived in the big city. It was good for the first few years, they had steady income and there business was really starting to go places. Until one day when Sasha came back to the shop after a day of playing with the other kids, nobody was there. She couldn't find a sign of her parents or any of their hard earn money or jewelry any where. It was if everything had simply vanished. So Sasha packed what little things she could find, some clothes, food, her mother's favorite dress, her father's best boots (which thankfully had some coins stuffed in them), and some blankets. And went out to look for them. She spent the next year living and learning in the streets of the city. Struggling to find food and a warm place to sleep. However she was lucky as she never seemed to be treated the same as the other girls on the street who would get strange men leering at them, and taking them away. She was very lucky. Then one day she was exploring the roof tops of the warehouse district and found a person sized hole in the roof of one of them. She slipped in and found that she could make a nest of sorts up here for herself. So she did. It took a little while, but she had soon put up a few boards in the rafters and make herself a fair sized platform, on which she has a bed and a small cabinet of books, as well as a small box where she keeps food and another she uses as a table. Sasha has spent her time living there and dancing on the streets ever since. However she hasn't given up on the search for her parents. She believes there out there somewhere, but she doesn't have the money to go looking for them yet. Appearance Sasha has short cropped pale ashy blonde hair that she wears messily. However it always seems to tidy it's self out over the course of the day. She ties it up out of her face when ever she needs to concentrate, other wise she just wears it out. She has a gentle slim figure, which is complimented by her pale golden skin which gets a lovely tan in the summer. She has sparkling sky blue eyes that look like the clear winter sky. She's a little on the shorter side at 5 foot 6 inches tall. But that doesn't stop her from trying to look taller than people. Her wardrobe consists mostly of white mens shirts and slim dark brown pants. However she does have her mother's bet dress and a few other more lady like things, although she never wears them. She doesn't have any scars, but she does have a tattoo of compass points of her left inner forearm that reach around behind her arm to met up and make a snowflake. Personality Sasha is a very bright and bubbly girl. Very quick and clever in all aspects. Always fresh and pleasing to be around. She seems to flit through life without a care. With a great sense of humor and natural charm, she is hard to hate. However she can get a little huffy when things don't go her way.But she gets over it rather quickly. But once she deems you uninteresting, she'll simply move onto something else. Fickle is a good word to describe her as. Often changing her mind about what she likes. She's hard to hate, but even harder to love. As she's not really familiar on how to love people back. Don't get me wrong, she's very good at loving. But whether or not your deemed worthy of her divine interest is another matter. Relationships - Magic 'Water (Ice) ' Sasha can manipulate water in fair quantities, turning it into walls, spears, and spikes. Her max amount of water that she can move is a barrel-full. She can also take water out of the air, but can only do it for short periods of time. However she specializes in ice, making frost patterns, road slicks, icicles, and snow balls. She is well practiced with this affinity and uses it to her advantage. However if she isn't careful with what she does, she can cause great harm to herself and others. Trivia * Her favorite flowers are roses. Particularly white and/or red ones. * She often sneaks into the place gardens at night to admire the flowers. * Has a natural talent with animals and often tames wild creatures. * Snoops around the palace stables sometimes and says hello to the horses.